


Hollence Easter Special

by DannyisaWolfblood



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisaWolfblood/pseuds/DannyisaWolfblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollence Easter Special. Just loads of LauraxDanny fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easter Egg Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Laura get lost while on an Easter Egg Hunt

The forest is green with new life as new leaves sprout on ancient trees creating a majestic contrast of vibrant and dull greens, worn browns and greys. But all this is a blur to the two people running through. The redhead Danny is carrying a football sized chocolate egg under one arm. She ducks behind a tree grabs the shorter girl and pulls her behind a tree.

Danny leans against the tree breathing deeply while Laura sinks to the forest floor gasping. “Who … the … hell … thought … it … was … a … good … idea … to have … fire-breathing… roosters … and … carnivorous … rabbits … guarding … the … Easter … eggs?”

Danny slides down the tree trunk to sit besides Laura “The Crypto Zoological department. Ever since Monty Python and the Holy Grail they’ve been breeding those stupid rabbits just for Easter. And each year they expect the Athletic Departments and clubs to hunt the bastards down,” huffs Danny

“Holy Hand grenade of Antioch would be really useful right now,” jokes Laura. She pulls a twig out of her hair; she then adds, “At least we’ve got yummy chocolate,”

Danny rips off the gold foil, “Keep the foil, they always use real leaf gold,” she says handing half of the wrapping to Laura who accepts it wide eyed. “Please let it be hollow this year,” Danny murmurs raising a fist. She brings it down on the side of the chocolate egg shattering a hole in the egg. She reaches in and hands a large shard of chocolate to Laura.

Laura bites a chunk off and says to Danny “The whole running from monster roosters and rabbits was a bit scary. But I’m glad it was with you.” Danny smiles broadly and kisses Laura on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short


	2. Post Snow Skiing cocoa and movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is invited along to the Summer Society Cabin for Easter, after a day of skiing she just wants to curl up next to the fire and watch murder mysteries with Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Norway, in addition to staying at mountain cabins, Cross-Country Skiing and painting eggs, a contemporary tradition is to read or watch murder mysteries at Easter. – Wikipedia (Nordic Easter Customs)

Danny pours two mugs of cocoa out of the saucepan and leaves it on the stove in case any one else wants some. She walks into the living room; the log cabin is decorated with thick rugs and tapestries but also with a huge collection of photographs depicting young women holding snow skis and a Summer Society Banner. Lounging on the couches are the current members and guests of the Summer Society, many of them with their eyes glued to the tv watching Agatha Christie films. Danny then plops down on one of the couches arranged around the fireplace pulling the blanket over herself and Laura. She hands a mug of cocoa to Laura who is rubbing her calf. Laura whines, “I’d forgotten how tiring skiing is, and the slopes here are crazy”

“Yeah, one day we’re going to have to write a list of all the survival skills and extreme sports your dad made you learn,” says Danny. She then adds, “The girls will be talking about your double black flip for years,” says Danny.

“That was accidental,” says Laura not making eye contact.

Danny nods, “The screams kinda gave it away.” She then adds “oh and kissing the ground after you landed.” Laura blushes and chews her bottom lip. Danny jokes; “Kind of made me jealous. The snow probably got more kisses than me this weekend,”

Laura leans against Danny so her lips are almost touching “Well, I guess we’ll have to fix that” says Laura. Their lips press against each other lightly, Danny parts her lips and takes Laura’s bottom lip between her own. They continue to kiss until they hear the sound of an Iphone camera. The club president lowers her Iphone and sends them a wink and then turns her attention back to the TV. Laura ducks her head in embarrassment while Danny’s upper body shakes in silent laughs. Laura twists around and rests her back against Danny’s chest. Danny wraps an arm around Laura while sipping her cocoa with her other hand.

Danny glances down at Laura, her face lit by the glow of the fire. Laura’s attention is entirely focused on the movie. Danny places her now empty mug on the floor besides the couch and wraps her other arm around Laura and rests her head on Laura’s shoulder. Laura moves her hand and threads her fingers through Danny’s holding hands beneath the blanket.

Danny opens her mouth to say something, she squeezes Laura’s hand lightly but closes her mouth. Three words not yet ready to leave her mouth just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second short story just for Easter


End file.
